You look beautiful when you smile
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Lisbon is shattered after what happened on the plane, and of course Jane's there to help her get through it. Yet there's something more than just the obvious injuries, and when Lisbon tells Jane, he is only more determined to make her happy, no matter what." Sequel to 'When you're not around'. Established Jisbon, Rated T for language and situations. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst.
1. The Massage

**A/N: Okay, so I told myself not to start a new Multi-Chap before I'd completely finished 'It started with a kiss', but I couldn't stand to not post frequently... And since this story is already completely written, I just chose to publish this, even though I had told myself to wait :D. I just wanted to post this one, ever since I finished 'When you're not around', which this story is a sequel to, and since I had promised you a sequel... :D**

**This story is just plain fluff. There are moments of Angst (and serious Angst, trust me), but most times it's fluffy. If that's not your cup of tea or coffee, then don't read it!**

**This story is a sequel to 'When you're not around'. Make sure to read that story before you start this one, or else it might not make any sense at all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. I am enrolling in the IDEE course in The Netherlands, which, as they say it, 'Is the first and only teacher education programme in The Netherlands to be officially awarded the title 'Excellent', both on account of its overall quality and its international approach'. So... Bruno, we equal? I think so, we're both brilliant. *handshake***

* * *

**_You look beautiful when you smile_**

_Previously, in 'When you're not around':_

_He knew a million things to try and make her forget, most of them included a bed, but he didn't want to force things. That bed would come when they were ready, and Lisbon definitely wasn't now._

_But there were scenarios that didn't include a bed._

_Yes, he would make her forget, just as she wanted._

**_Scenario one: 'The Massage'_**

Lisbon opened her eyes, and smiled when she became aware of her surroundings.

Of course, she was still in the hospital but she didn't expect different. Maybe it was best she was here. She was surrounded by people all day long and she couldn't possibly feel alone since nurses came and went every hour.

And of course Jane who was glued to her.  
He slept next to her every night since she had awoken from her coma. Of course not caring at all about what the nurses told him. He at first kept her from sleeping, since she was distracted quite easily when it came to him, and he kept touching her, kissing her, and just looking into her eyes from a few inches away.

But the past few days, he had let her sleep again. Mostly because she had finally told him a bit about the crash. He had found out she was more mentally damaged than he had thought at first.

She was known in the CBI for her strength. Two things went through the HQ every day, at least before the crash.

One: she didn't let anyone see through her façade. Never ever.

Two: she never told much about herself. Even if she was rotting on the inside, with emotions and feelings that had been buried deep down, she would never reveal it if something reminded her of her past. Which ultimately led back to fact one.

But now that she was in the hospital – but mainly the reason _why_ she was in the hospital – she was weaker than she had ever been. The fact that people had to take care of her because she couldn't herself was killing enough. But the fact that she cried almost every hour was a side-effect that she did not like at all.

She stroked Jane's cheek, who was already watching her from protective eyes.

He had grown really protective over her. He let the doctors and nurses do what they wanted, needed to do, but he watched them suspiciously, as if he would kill them as soon as they hurt Lisbon. And _that_ was a side-effect that she _did_ like. Because he was the only person from whom she didn't mind at all if he took care of her. He did it in a personal way, with so much love that she cried almost every time he did it. The nurses did it professionally, and though she'd always been professional herself, that was not what she wanted and needed right now. Too bad that Jane didn't become a doctor, because he would be the best ever.

Since Jane made all the nurses feel a bit uncomfortable with his stares, they had told him what they did at which hour, such as giving Lisbon her medications or checking her bandages. This way, he would save them a few minutes and they could spent more time on other patients.

"Hey," he whispered, and she smiled, placing a small kiss on his nose.  
"Hi."

"Loreen came when you were asleep. I need to check your bandages again."

Lisbon sighed. Though she felt more at ease with Jane checking them – after all, they were around her upper leg and very close to... yeah, her intimate parts. Even if she was wearing panties, it just felt awkward – she still felt just a bit uncomfortable. But she loved Jane for doing these things. He knew she wouldn't let other people do this, only if she trusted them.

He sat up straight, and stretched his arms above him.

"Oh, there was something else I was worrying about."

Lisbon frowned. Jane got off the bed, walking towards the cupboard with fresh bandages.

"What was it?"

"You kept saying... well, you kept saying Walter's name in your sleep. Do I need to be jealous or-"

"Oh, hush Patrick. You know I'm not with him anymore. I'm sure that if I did say his name, it was because I told him to go to hell."

Jane smiled. "Oh, yeah, of course. I didn't hear that. Sorry."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, and shifted in her bed, making it comfortable. Despite what she could remember from hospital beds, this one was quite comfortable. Maybe it was because she had to stay here longer than just one or two days.

Jane returned to her side with one roll of bandage.

"How would you want it: the Lisbon way or the Jane way?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes again.

"Just do it, or I'm going to call Loreen," she said, already threatening to press the emergency button next to her bed. Loreen was the nurse that kept taking care of her. There were some other women, but they never stayed long. Loreen was there for Lisbon's bandages, and the checking of her stitches.

Even though Jane checked on Lisbon's bandages now, they had never came off, or not when Jane was around anyway. So he'd never actually seen the wounds beneath the bandages.

Lisbon wasn't sure she wanted him to see them, since he kept talking about them being his fault – not so much anymore, though. But it was a side of her now that he needed to see if he wanted her.

"Ready?" asked Jane, and Lisbon nodded. He lowered the sheets and took a few seconds to look at her exposed body. Of course she didn't rest her dress just beneath her breasts anymore, that was once but never ever again. But there was still enough for him to see, and he didn't want to see it because he had the feeling he wasn't allowed to. He had the feeling he was taking advantage of her, even if he did nothing else than to look at it. It didn't feel right to him, but he knew he was the only person that Lisbon trusted in this hospital.

He slowly began taking away the bandage, and he felt Lisbon's body tense more. Only then he realized that she herself hadn't seen the wounds either, and she was afraid of what was hiding beneath the bandages.

"You don't _have_ to look if you don't want to, Teresa," whispered Jane. He saw from the corner of his eyes Loreen looking at them. He nodded towards the woman, and Lisbon let out a sigh of almost helplessness. Jane had done a good job of making her forget, but the fact that the stitches, scratches and burns were still there kept her reminding of what had happened. He was sure she was picturing the crash again, because she was starting to panic.

He grabbed one of her hands, and held it tightly.

"Do you want Loreen to do it, Teresa?"

Lisbon had her eyes closed, and nodded. Jane nodded at the woman again, and the nurse went to stand beside Jane.

"Okay, Teresa, if it hurts, tell me or squeeze Patrick's hand immediately, okay? We don't want you to be hurt."

Lisbon nodded again.

Loreen took off the bandages, and Jane looked quickly at the wounds. It didn't look that horrifying as he had expected, but he could understand that the doctors wanted to cover it safely, and that it hurt for Lisbon, physically and mentally.

He would ask Loreen later, when Lisbon was sleeping, what had actually happened to that leg.

"It's okay, Teresa, it's okay," Jane whispered softly, and he saw her breath calming down just a smidge.

Before Jane knew it, the wound was covered again by precisely placed bandages, and Loreen threw away the used bandage.

"You know the deal: call me if you need anything. Both of you, Patrick, so you too."

Jane nodded, and the woman left again.

He turned towards Lisbon, who was still laying on the bed, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't picture the plane, Teresa. You're in the hospital, you're safe here. I'm here," he whispered. Lisbon took in a deep breath, but he saw she just couldn't relax.

Time for the first scenario.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her upper body up. He kicked out his shoes and sat down behind her, placing her against his chest carefully. He leant back against the bed. It _was_ actually quite comfortable. He had to admit Lisbon was quite lucky with a bed like this one. When he'd been in the hospital because of his almost-drowning, his bed was less comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked, getting her harsh tone back just a bit. Jane smiled faintly.

"I'm going to give you a massage. And the only thing you're allowed to think about is me. Or flowers. Or your desk. I don't care what, but not the plane. Anything but the plane. Happy things, yeah?"

Lisbon sighed, and nodded.  
"You are so weird."

"I know, but right now, I'm trying to make you forget. Like you asked me to."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and started almost kneading the muscles in her shoulders. He felt her relax against his chest, and he smiled contently. Despite how much she resisted against him, he still managed to make her calm, and that made him happier than it should have made him.

She placed her head on his chest as well, finally being utterly and infinitely relaxed since days.

He went down with his hands, massaging the rest of her back until he felt Lisbon fell asleep. He smiled contently again, and he threw his head back against the wall.

He felt she was hiding something from him. He couldn't put his finger on _what _exactly she was hiding, but she was retreating back into her shell and he didn't want her to do that.

Sure, he could understand that her wounds reminded her of the accident every single time she looked at them, but that couldn't be a reason to lose it like every time. Or could it?

He had to find out what she was hiding, no matter the consequences.

He took in a deep breath, and felt that small feeling of victory take over his heart for a few second. Scenario one had succeeded.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so... I'm going to update this story daily, so you have 9 days of Jisbon fluff combined with some Angst. Isn't that fun? xD**

**Are you interested in what Lisbon is hiding? Well, I'm too... No, of course I know what she's hiding :P. And ****_NO_****, she's not pregnant, they're not at that stage yet, I'm afraid :D.**

**And you may have already noticed that, lately, I'm more obsessed with Lisbon. She's always the one hurting, or the one that takes control or whatever. She's just my favorite character and I adore her so much, so maybe that's why she's mostly the center of attention in my stories. Because, obviously, Bruno keeps pushing her to the background where she's NOT good. It wasn't fair of Bruno to make her so sad and jealous in Season 5. Bruno Heller = Bruno TROLLER Heller. Meh.**

**But let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you! You can also follow this story, btw, that will make me equally happy :D.**


	2. Not so happy revelations

**A/N: OMIGOD! 13 follows already, Holy Cow guys! You just made my day, seriously! I just woke up and checked my mail and there were over 20 new messages from reviews and follows and also on my other stories and I was squeeing and dancing and yelling and happying (is that a verb? Nope), and I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! **

**Okay, so this is where things get a bit stupid. Lisbon has a secret, and it's already revealed in this chapter. But, you know, it can still be Angsty and Romantic, right? I mean, I didn't say that they were going to spin around that whole secret for the entire story, did I? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. I do own the entire Soundtrack of RENT, so I'm good.**

* * *

**_You look beautiful when you smile_**

**_Scenario two: 'Not so happy revelations'_**

"Patrick, go away now," whispered Lisbon in Jane's ear. Jane smiled faintly.

Jane nibbled the skin in her neck a little more, causing Lisbon's heart to flutter, before she pushed him away with her arms, that were still quite muscular, despite the fact that she was in bed the entire time.

Jane got out of the bed, and smiled at Lisbon when he stood.

"What are you thinking?" Lisbon asked when Jane didn't move, only looked at her for more than a minute. Though Lisbon loved Jane, this very action – which he performed more than often – scared her a bit. It was so intense, she wasn't used to it.

Jane shrugged.  
"Nothing. You're just so beautiful," he said, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"That's because the ugly part of my body is covered by the sheets-"

"That's not true, Lisbon. And you know that. Despite all your injuries, _because _of your injuries, you're still a beautiful woman. _My_ beautiful woman."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Now get me some non-healthy snacking. Go," she said, and Jane ran off in his usual 'stupid-Jane' way.

Lisbon smiled, and placed her head back into her pillow.

She loved Jane. It was very clear now.

But she hated herself. He thought she told him everything, but she kept one important thing from him. And she didn't know how she had to tell him, and if she wanted him to know. She just was so scared of it.

Maybe he had already noticed, but decided not to question her about it, because he didn't want to force it.

She turned onto her back with her arms, and let out a loud sigh. She hated her life sometimes. It couldn't once go as she wanted it to go.

"Here you go, one non-healthy chocolate bar for milady," Jane said while dancing into her room. She rolled her eyes, and took the bar from him. She knew the doctors told her not to snack these things, but oh, the temptation. And especially since Jane offered to pay for it. She couldn't resist, now could she? Besides, the medications were making her weak and she sometimes couldn't even lift her arms without help, or without shaking like mad, so some sugar would only be good for her.

She opened the candy wrapper, and started eating the bar. Jane sat down on one of the chairs in the room, and watched as she enjoyed her sugary treat.

"Jane?" started Lisbon suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I told you that I haven't told you everything yet?"

Jane frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Lisbon swallowed, and hesitated before she continued.

"I... I haven't been completely honest with you. And the doctors and nurses haven't been either."

Jane stood and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"About what, exactly?"

"I'm paralyzed. From my thighs to my feet."

Jane's eyes widened. "What?"

"I can't feel anything in my legs anymore. The reason I start panicking every time you or Loreen check it is because I know how big the wound is, but I can't feel it. Not like I would expect to feel it. And the chance of me walking again is really small."

Jane grabbed her hands, and squeezed them almost painfully, causing her to wince.

"Wh... Why didn't you tell me anything, Teresa?" he asked. Lisbon swallowed, and looked down in almost shame.

"Because you were so angry at yourself. With every cut, scratch, burn, I saw the pain growing bigger. I saw it in your eyes. I didn't want to hurt you more with this-"

"But I wanted to know, Teresa. I asked about your injuries-"

"And these were visible. You think I like the fact that I will probably spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair?"

Jane opened his mouth, but Lisbon squeezed his hand.  
"I love to run, kick your ass if needed, but there is a chance I won't do that anymore. I don't like it either, Patrick. But just because we're a couple now doesn't mean that I have to share _everything_-"

"But you have to share big things like this. I could've helped you, Teresa-"

"With what? You couldn't, and you know that too. You did enough already for me, Patrick. You have no idea what it's like requiring help with everything because you simply can't do these things yourself. I depend on everybody, while I used to only depend on myself. I don't like to be dependant, Patrick."

Jane let go one of Lisbon's hand, and brushed her cheek.

"You should have told me earlier, Teresa. You know I love you, I could've helped you coping."

Lisbon sighed, and closed her eyes. She gently squeezed the hand she was still holding.

"Telling you would mean that it was real. It wasn't just a bad dream, it was reality. I didn't want it to be real. I don't want to live in a wheelchair. Not even one minute."

Jane suddenly pulled her upper body up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her off the bed.

"Jane, what the hell-"

"Don't say anything now, Teresa," he whispered. They were now standing in the middle of the room, Jane's arms around her waist, and her arms around his neck. He kept her upright, and his heart broke when he noticed she could really not stand on her own, her legs hanging motionless from her body.

"Just like I'm supporting you now, Teresa, I will support you until you don't need it anymore. Walking or not. I don't care. It will be awkward at times, and you will push me away, but I will never leave you. We're gonna get through this, okay? Together. And you're going to tell me everything from now on. No secrets. And I won't have any secrets either."

He felt his shirt wetting, and his heart broke once again.

"Okay. Can you put me back in bed now?" she asked, her voice small. He scooped her up, bride-like, and walked back to her bed. He gently placed her back, covering her legs with the sheets.

He kissed her briefly, and Lisbon almost whimpered.

He went to walk away, but Lisbon grabbed one of his hands. "Don't leave me."

"I won't leave you behind. I will be back, Teresa. Try to rest," he whispered, and she nodded.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Where's Loreen?" asked Jane when he walked into the bullpen of the hospital. He didn't exactly have another name for it. The space where all the nurses sat behind their computers if they weren't with patients.

One of the nurses pointed at the waiting area, and Jane smiled a forced smile at her.  
"Thank you," he said, and walked into the waiting area. Loreen was on the phone with somebody, and hearing the tone of her voice, she was talking to a young child. Odd, he hadn't figured her to be a mother.

He came to stand in front of her, his hands crossed on his chest. She sighed when she saw Jane.

"Sweetie, I have to go now. But I will bring raspberry muffins with me on my way home, okay? Bye, love you."

She put her phone in the pocket of her pants, and then looked at Jane.

"Daughter of my sister. She dumps her with me even when she knows I have to work."

Jane nodded.

"Why are you here, Patrick? Is something wrong with Teresa-"

"No. I just want to know what happened to her."

Loreen stood up, and frowned.  
"Why? You know what happened-"

"No, I don't. I know she was in a plane that crashed. And that she had some minor injuries as well as bigger ones."

Loreen nodded.

"But I didn't know she was paralyzed."

Loreen froze. Obviously the doctors and nurses hadn't planned on telling him, just like Lisbon had told him. She averted her eyes to briefly look at her colleagues, before she looked back at him. Jane knew that he looked more than just a bit angry. He expected people to tell him things about Lisbon, but it turned out even Lisbon wasn't honest with him. He already suspected that, but the confirmation hurt.

"Did... did Teresa tell you?"

Jane nodded. "I'm only curious as to why you didn't tell me. I could've helped-"

"Patrick, please. It's obvious that you love her. And the wound in her leg already hurt for you to see. Something this big-"  
"Should be told, Loreen."

"Teresa asked us not to tell you and your team."  
Jane sighed. "And you listen to her?"  
"Of course we do. She's the patient, we do as she wants. And we want to make her feel as comfortable as possible here."

Loreen turned and left Jane. He ran after her.  
"How is it that she's paralyzed, Loreen?"

Loreen stopped again, and sighed.

"Something hit her head. We don't know yet _what_, but it hit her just that hard to damage the nerves going from and to her legs. The coma didn't help with that."

"Will she be able to walk again?"

Loreen sighed again.

"We're not sure. We have to await further test results."

"What do _you_ think?"

"I'm sorry, Patrick, but I don't think she will. But Teresa is strong and determined. Perhaps she will be able to walk short distances eventually."

Jane ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Okay. Thank you, Loreen."

"Anytime," she said, and continued her way to the nurses' bullpen.

Jane sighed almost desperately again, and walked back to Lisbon's room. She was already asleep, but not a restful sleep. Then again, she could never really sleep well if he wasn't around.

He sat down on a chair next to her bed, and held her hand. Her facial expression immediately went softer, and she rested just a bit.

Making her happy would be even more difficult when it hurt for him too.

He hadn't been here before. He wasn't used to loving a woman who wasn't entirely healthy. It shouldn't be a problem, he should be even more determined to make her happy, but it _was_ a problem and it _did_ hurt.

Angela had been healthy. She didn't have a flaw. Yet she'd passed away.

And now Teresa, who had been healthy once but was not anymore. Of course, she didn't have a terminal disease which could pull her away from him forever, but it scared him. He had lost her once already, and when he'd found her again he made clear never to lose her out of sight again. He was scared, really scared. He didn't know how to adapt to this. God, how much he wanted to hear what would be the best reaction.

He brushed a strand of hair out of Lisbon's face, and she faintly opened her eyes, indicating she wasn't really asleep but dozing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, almost inaudible. Jane stared at her for a few moments as he saw tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Patrick."

Jane stood and bowed down immediately to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I thought you would tell me everything-"

"I did too," came her whispered reply. Jane let out a sigh, and knew he wasn't angry at her. Disappointed, maybe, but not angry. He couldn't be angry at her.

"I'm really sorry," Lisbon whimpered again, this time even lower than before, and Jane bowed down again to kiss her tears away.

"I'm not angry at you, Teresa. I... I don't know how to live with this either, don't forget that. I've never been here... But I'll make you happy, no matter what. You have to know that you're not alone. Never ever are you alone. I'll be here, whenever you need it, even if you don't want me to be there."

He paused, sighing and kicked off his shoes again, laying down beside her.

"Don't be sad, Teresa. This is not the end of the world. We still have each other," Jane whispered, and that caused Lisbon to move even closer, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, my dear," Jane whispered in her hair, and Lisbon let out a sound close between a whimper and a sigh of relief.

"I love you too," Lisbon whispered, and Jane held her until he felt her body relaxing, sleep taking over his little firecracker.

She was so weak like this, all helpless and sad. She was not the woman he fell in love with. Perhaps that woman was left on the plane that day and he wasn't getting her back. But he could always try.

Maybe this was for the best. Maybe this would bring them closer than they already were.

These eight years were nothing. This was the real thing, this was a test for their love.

And Jane would definitely do everything to keep it in place. For this was the woman he loved with everything he had.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... Yeah... I tried to do a lot of research on the paralyzing part, but there were so many different ways of becoming paralyzed so I just decided that this was the most logical one. I'm sorry if it's getting ridiculous now, but, you know, everybody on board of that plane died except for our Lisbon, so it wouldn't be logical if she had only a few scratches, now would it?**

**And it's getting a bit more personal, since I had to be in a wheelchair too for a week, which was absolutely crap and hell so I know what Lisbon is feeling. Yet I had 'only' dislocated my kneecap, so it wasn't as severe as Lisbon, but I still know it a bit. I mean, it's not fun at all not to able to walk properly. I had to walk with crutches and that's TOUGH; my arms were sour the entire day. Not fun. NOT fun. But yeah, I wasn't paralyzed so I can't really know what Lisbon must be feeling. **

**But, anyways, let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you, it will be highly appreciated, really!**


	3. Thomas and the gang

**A/N: Okay, so here's the thing again: I'm really happy that you all followed and reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me and you can't even begin to imagine how I'm feeling.**

**There was one review though that made me feel quite sad, even though it was meant as constructive criticism, I know that. It said this:****_ 'I like the story, but your grammar is pretty bad. You especially have trouble with noun/verb agreement and writing in a consistent tense.'_****  
I must say that I kinda agree with this person, but I have the feeling that I have to remind people of the fact that I'm not a Native Speaker every single chapter/story. So, I'm not a Native Speaker and that can definitely influence my writing. For instance, sometimes I simply use Dutch sentence structures while these structures are really not legit in the English language.  
I'm currently enrolling in an English teaching programme, and I'm learning new things every day about the English language. Learning is a long process and I know it's not wise to publish stories without having them checked by betas, but I really don't like betas because they slow me down most times. But, like I said, I'm learning new things and that can only be a good thing for my writing. If you compare old stories with this story, you will definitely see some progress. Don't worry, I'll be alright eventually but you have to cut me some slack concerning my grammar. I know it's not perfect and it'll never be perfect but you should already appreciate that I'm ****_trying_****. It's not just something to write in a foreign language, you know? Even if that foreign language feels like your mother tongue.  
Besides, Dutch is a very difficult and annoying language and it rules basically everything I'm trying to write in English, so, yeah...**

**Anyways: Thanks to all the follows, once again. You made my day :D. And this story will eventually have a happy ending (walking or not, you fill in :D)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. *pout***

* * *

**_You look beautiful when you smile_**

**_Scenario three: 'Thomas and the gang'_**

Jane stroked his hand over Lisbon's tummy.

Lisbon almost got the feeling he was trying to tell her something. Like he wanted something from her.

But she knew they wouldn't do that, not until they both were ready for it. Not that her brain didn't scream at her that she was more ready than she could ever be. It just wasn't the best time for it.

She covered his hand with hers. The heat that radiated from his hand made her shudder. He warmed her body like he warmed her heart.

The past few days had been tense, to say the least. She knew Jane wasn't angry at her for keeping something so big a secret, but she could see that it did affect him majorly. She felt so bad for causing him so much sadness. It was the last feeling she wanted him to feel, after everything he had already suffered from.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Lisbon asked. She turned her head, and saw Jane shrugging.

"Dunno. It makes me happy?"

Lisbon smiled.

"A question mark, huh? Little unsure about yourself, aren't you?"

"Me, unsure? That's the worst combination ever. Much like fire and rain."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yes," said Jane while he jumped up, "now that you're awake, I can tell you the happy news."

"What happy news? Can I walk?"

Jane's smile faded a bit. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Define happy then."

Jane motioned to the door and four people entered the room. Were Lisbon not paralyzed, she would've jumped up and down in excitement.

"Tommy!" she exclaimed – more because he was the first one next to her. Thomas immediately hugged her, in a death grip, not letting her go.

Jane had called the Lisbon family if they were going to visit her. James told him that they would love to, but they didn't have enough money for the tickets, so they couldn't come. Jane was – even if he wouldn't admit it out loud – loaded, and he paid for all their tickets. The brothers and Annabeth, that is. The wives didn't like Lisbon anyway so he wouldn't pay only for them to make Lisbon unhappy. He did this to cheer Lisbon up, and seeing now only seconds later, she was super happy, that had worked.

The rest joined too. Annabeth looked a bit awkward by the big family hug, and she caught Jane's eyes. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

He liked that girl. She reminded him so much of her aunt that it was just spooky, though.

"Come, Patrick," said Annabeth. Jane shook his head.

"Meh. It's a beautiful picture, the entire Lisbon family-"

"You're a part of it too now, Patrick," Thomas said when he pulled away from his sister. "You look after our sister. She's in love with you, you're in love with her. And judging from the ring on her hand, you're engaged, so come on, admit it, you're a Lisbon too."

Jane smiled, and joined the Lisbons. Though he kept a place as far away from his Lisbon as possible, since the men and the young girl hadn't seen her in ages, and Jane saw her every minute of every day.

-YulianaHenderson-

Annabeth was sitting behind Lisbon, Lisbon's back against the girl's chest, and Annabeth was making a braid in Lisbon's hair. Lisbon had to admit that she loved it. It felt relaxing.

Jane and Lisbon hadn't told the four yet about Lisbon's situation. They knew they had to before the group left, but it hurt them so much. Only thinking about it made their hearts ache.

"Aunt Teresa?" asked Annabeth when she had finished the braid. Lisbon's heart clenched. She had the feeling she knew what the girl was about to ask, and she knew she wouldn't like it.

"Yes?"  
"Why haven't you been out of bed yet?"

Lisbon looked at Jane, who slowly nodded. She could see her pain in his eyes.

"Well, because I'm very weak."

"Why are you weak?"

Lisbon sighed. "Because of the medications they give me."

"Why do they give you medications? It's not like you're sick or something-"

"Annie, would you stop it now," started Thomas, but Lisbon shook her head.

"It's okay, Tommy," Lisbon said. She hesitated a long while in answering though, and she could see her brothers started to worry.

She opened her mouth several times to say something, but closed it just as much, making her look like a fish on the shore.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Jane lowering his head. It just hurt, to both of them.

"I'm paralyzed," she said, and heard four gasps.

"You're _what_?" Michael asked, incredulously.

Lisbon sighed. "I'm paralyzed. From my thighs to my feet."

It was silent for a long while. Everybody – except for Jane – just stared at Lisbon. They couldn't believe it. They knew their sister was injured, but not this much. Now that they thought about it, it wasn't illogical. She had been in the hospital for two weeks now. If she'd just had a few cuts on her body, she would've been released already.

They didn't know what to say.

"So you won't be able to walk anymore?" Annabeth asked suddenly. Lisbon sighed again.

"Probably not. They are still awaiting test results. It takes a while though-"

"Why are they testing you for things?" James asked.

"I hit my head in the crash. The nerves leading to and from my legs are most likely damaged. Normally if that happens, they would know it immediately, but since I was unconscious, they couldn't test it. The coma probably made it worse. And even if the nerves would work again someday, my left leg won't function properly anymore because the metal of the plane cut into it."

They were silent again.

Then suddenly, Annabeth hugged Lisbon from behind. Lisbon startled, but tears sprang to her eyes on an instant.

"I love you, Auntie Reese, even if you'll be in a wheelchair from now on-"

"Annabeth!" Thomas exclaimed. Annabeth sighed, and placed her head on one of Lisbon's shoulders.

The three brothers kept in their seats. They needed to let the just told information sink in. This wasn't only a 'I will be at home for a few weeks and then I can kick some bad asses again'. She would probably never be able to kick these asses, even if it was metaphorically speaking.

Lisbon looked at Jane, who had lost his battle to his tears again. Lisbon swallowed, and waved at him to come. He laid down next to her, and placed his head on her chest, listening to her not-so-calm heart beat. But it already seemed to calm him down. He swung his arms around both Lisbon and Annabeth.

Lisbon brushed a hand through Jane's curls. She felt how calm Annabeth was behind her. How the hell did she stay so calm? But Lisbon loved her for it, it somehow seemed to calm her down.

Annabeth was a real cop for that matter. She kept her emotions under control, never showed them to people. She was a hard-assed cop. Until something like this happened to herself or her loved ones.

"Well, that was unexpected," Thomas said to break the silence.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon hadn't been out of bed much. The time that Jane had pulled her out of it was actually the only time – not 'washing/using the bathroom' related, that is.

Annabeth had complained about staying in the bed their entire visit. Lisbon had to get some movement, even if that only meant that the rest would move and she would sit in a wheelchair. Free air would do her good.

Annabeth had offered of course to push the wheelchair – every child wants to do that, as did they want to walk with crutches. Unless you _had_ to walk with them.

The wheelchair was just one they 'borrowed' from the hospital, one that you couldn't roll yourself if you were in it. 'Borrowed' between quotation marks, of course, Jane was still included in the party.

Despite the wheelchair, Lisbon smiled. And that made Jane emotional, even if he wouldn't admit it.

It had been a while since Lisbon had been outside. Two weeks to be exact. It was a miracle Lisbon hadn't fainted already, since she used to love to be outside.

It wasn't really outside though. Well, of course it was outside, but they weren't even half a mile away from the hospital. But it was outside enough for Lisbon.

When the information had somewhat sunk in at the three brothers, they started smiling just a bit again. It wasn't useful, to neither of them, to be sad about it. Staying positive had always been the secret power of the Lisbons.

Annabeth and Lisbon were talking about Annabeth's (not yet)boyfriend, loudly cheering of course. Though Lisbon wasn't really the boyfriend-type, she loved to talk about these things with her niece.

Michael – the firefighter of the family, the one that, despite everything their father had done to them, still wanted to do the job he'd done, had wanted to honor him – had talked to Jane. Jane didn't know much about Michael, except for the fact that he knew the man's occupation. It wasn't that Michael wasn't liked by Lisbon, she just admired him silently.

Jane knew that Michael was the brother that caused the less problems, and maybe that was why he didn't hear much about the man.

They had made a plan to make Lisbon laugh. Jane had told the man how much he loved Lisbon's laugh, and about his promise to make her happy and make her forget the crash, and Michael had only been happy to help Jane in this small quest.

Suddenly, Annabeth felt strong arms on her shoulders. The person turned her around, and before she knew it, she was draped over Michael's muscular shoulder.

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed. Lisbon tried to turn around, but just as she did, Jane lifted her bride-like.

Even if Lisbon was angry that Jane did this, she couldn't stop the chuckle escaping her mouth. She swung her arms around Jane's neck.

"Don't drop me," she ordered, and Jane smiled.

"I won't, my angry little princess," he whispered.

"I'm not angry," she protested, and Jane smiled, placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

James got to the wheelchair, and continued their walk.

"Right, so, we can go back to the hospital now without the ladies complaining," said James, and walked much in front of them.

Annabeth kept squirming in Michael's arms, cursing at him.

"You're not squirming?" Jane asked. Lisbon smiled as she realized that that was what Jane had wanted.  
"I don't have another choice, you idiot," she said, and he smiled.

"Right, I forgot about that," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"What boat? I don't see a boat."

"It was a rhetoric statement."

"A statement cannot be-"  
"Just bring me back to the hospital, Jane."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Jane?" Lisbon asked. Jane turned around from whatever he was doing, and looked at her.  
"Did you get the guys here?" she asked. Jane smiled, and approached her.

"I did, yes. It was part of my eight days of 'cheer Lisbon up'."

"You know that it was-"

"Difficult? Yes, I know. I _cried_, Lisbon, for crying out loud. I never cry. But it was necessary. They have the right to know, just as the team had the right to know."

"Yes, but you forced that one out of me-"  
Jane silenced her by placing the briefest of kisses on her lips. When he pulled away, she crooked an eye at him.

"Don't I get more?"

"Little girls don't get a present if they complain. Only with the magic word."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "You're really weird."

"You want your kiss or not?"

Lisbon smiled, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling him closer.  
"Dear Patrick Jane, can I _please_ get a kiss from you?"

Jane linked their lips again, laying down next to her and taking her in his arms. He invaded her mouth immediately with his tongue, and she sighed contently.

He pulled away, and she brushed his cheek.

"Thank you, though, for bringing them here. I needed it."  
Jane smiled, and traced her lips with his thumb.

"You're very welcome, milady. Now sleep," he almost ordered, and she closed her eyes with a smile.

Jane was starting to love this little plan of him more with the day. Seeing her smile was his reason for living now. And he loved her, he couldn't cope with her being sad.

And, he had to admit, seeing her smile made him smile too. Because though he hadn't completely found peace with the whole paralyzed thing, he knew that being angry and sad about it would not help this at all. It would only make matters worse and that was the last thing they wanted to happen.

He kissed her forehead briefly, before he too surrendered to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I admit: I love Thomas and Annabeth. Even if they've only been in the show ****_once_****, I think they definitely need to come back because they were so freaking bad-ass, just like Lisbon! Come on, bring them back, Bruno!**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you, and see you tomorrow for the next chapter! :D (It's 11:20 am in The Netherlands right now, and most of you are still sleeping now, I know... let's just say that in less than 24 hours, I'll place the next chapter, okay? :D)**


	4. Out and about

**A/N: Thanks again for the feedback, I love you all!**

**And I know I promised a new chapter ****_within_**** 24 hours, but I woke up this morning and it was already 11:30 am, so I broke that promise by sleeping in. Oops. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. *sad face* *pout***

* * *

**_You look beautiful when you smile_**

**_Scenario four: 'Out and about'_**

"Who is your favorite boss?" Jane exclaimed from the elevators through the halls of the HQ. Jane and Lisbon both smiled when they heard a rumble, with three pairs of feet coming their way.

"Boss!" Van Pelt exclaimed when she saw Lisbon in the wheelchair. She ran over to her boss, and swung her arms around her.

Lisbon happily did the same.

The men turned towards each other.  
"You okay?" asked Cho. Jane shrugged.  
"Considering the circumstances, yes."

"Boss, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there are some things we want to show you in your office," Rigsby said, and Lisbon pulled away from Van Pelt.

"What is it?"

Rigsby came to stand behind the 'borrowed' wheelchair. Once again, Jane had succeeded in stealing one from the hospital – claiming they needed to improve their safety since he could easily take something like this from them.

There was already one standing in her room, in a far away corner that no nurse would see from the hall. And Susan knew about it, but she waved it off. As long as the two were happy, that was okay for her. She would let them have their way.

Rigsby pushed her towards her office, and she grew quickly confused. In her office were lots of cards, flowers and everything that was cliché for when somebody was sick and in the hospital.

She loved them, but there was just one question that haunted her mind in the short seconds that she'd seen the gifts: "Why are they standing _here_, and not in the hospital?"

The team smiled at Jane. They knew that despite Lisbon being not herself regarding the wheelchair, she would be just as observant as Jane – which was no surprise since she now spent every minute with him. How she survived that was a miracle to the team, but that was what love did to you, apparently.

"Jane already suspected you to cope bad with the whole staying in the hospital thing," started Rigsby.

"So he told us to call everybody that we expected would send you something, and told them to send it to your office," added Van Pelt.

"So you could see them when Jane thought you were ready."

Lisbon looked at Jane, who was smiling innocently.

"What? It's true! Come on, you didn't even want to go for a walk with your brothers because that meant 'the wheelchair'."

Lisbon sighed, and looked at the cards again. Jane pushed her wheelchair closer – they really had to ask Susan for a wheelchair that Lisbon herself could control – and sat down in Lisbon's chair.  
"Get out of that, Jane," spat Lisbon, while she picked up one of the cards. Jane jumped up immediately, his hands raised in the air as defense.

"I wasn't breaking anything!"

"No, but you were about to."

"Were not."

"Were too."

"Were _not_."

"Were too!"

The team smiled at the scene – except for Cho, of course, but who blamed him? Jane and Lisbon were so cute together most times, especially since they included 'hugs and kisses' to their great inventory of communication skills. At least Van Pelt had always thought that the two would get together. The way they looked at each other before all of this happened was already cute, but the way Jane acted when he found out she was dead – which she was not, but at that time she was – was beautiful. Even if it was melancholic, and tore them all apart.

They left the office, leaving Jane and Lisbon alone once again. That happened quite a lot these days. The team would start a nice conversation with either Jane or Lisbon, but it would be broken by the other saying a witty remark, and then they started bantering and most days that would end in them making out. Always the same thing. But sweet.

Jane sat down on Lisbon's couch, while Lisbon used the edge of the table to move herself. The cards and letters were placed so that you could read them from the front of the desk.

_Hey Teresa! Get well soon, I don't want you to end up on my table! Just kidding ;) Pat._

_Teresa Lisbon, get well soon, Walter Mashburn _(was probably some computer generated letter. The fact that he'd thought about her was the thought that counted)

_Dear Teresa, with times like this I don't like retiring. But if I would be still working in that damned dark cave, you would be one of my people and I would be worrying even more about you. But you're like a daughter to me, Teresa, you always were and you'll always be. Grace and Wayne called me about your legs. Don't worry, dear, it will be alright, take it from me. I will visit you soon, when I get the chance to. I'm sure Jane takes care of you properly, or I'll have your new superior kick his ass. Take care, Teresa, and get well soon. Virgil Minelli. PS: Sending a basket of fruit is useless for you, you wouldn't eat it anyway, despite your stupid diets. And this fits you, you're sweet._

With the last letter was a basket full of sweets: candy bars, chocolate bars, lollypops.

"Minelli wants to kill me," deadpanned Lisbon, and Jane chuckled from the couch.

"He wouldn't be the only one," Jane said. Lisbon turned.

"Excuse me?"

Jane raised his hands in defense. "I still love you, though."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. She continued looking at her desk.

A lot of cards from people she didn't really know. She knew they worked in the building, but she'd never really seen them. One from the mailroom guy. She blushed slightly.

"Who has the honor to make the almighty Lisbon blush?"

"Oh hush."

"Is it the mailroom guy?"

"Stop it Jane-"

"It is, isn't it? Should I be jealous?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Says you."

"And what do you mean with that?"

"You flirt with every nurse except Robin."

"Why would I flirt with Robin? That's a man."

"Wouldn't surprise me if you did-"

Jane got up and walked out of the office, leaving Lisbon alone. Lisbon rolled her eyes, and sat back in the wheelchair. She actually quite enjoyed the silence, she didn't get the chance to be free of Jane much.

When he kept away though for a few minutes, she started to get irritated.

"Jane, come on," she said, and sighed. That man was so dead.

"Jane?" she asked after another few minutes, growing a bit worried now. She knew he wouldn't do anything to himself, but there were lots of people out there who wanted to smash his head against the wall.

"Patrick!"

Strong arms were placed on her shoulders, and she froze. But then she recognized the heat, and let out a sigh of relief.

Jane stepped in front of her, a small smile on his face.

"I wasn't going to leave you here, Teresa. Trust me."

"I wasn't worried about that."

"What then?"

"Never mind," she said. He didn't need to know that she wasn't worried about herself, but about him.

Jane placed something on the couch, before he turned to her, wrapping his arms around her and carrying her to the couch. Lisbon just rolled her eyes as Jane carefully placed her on it.

"Do I have to cherish the way you're carrying me right now? Will you throw me in a few weeks?"

"What? Don't be silly, Teresa."

He sat down beside her. When he didn't say anything, she sighed, and turned her head.  
"What now?"  
Jane shrugged, before leaving the couch and kneeling in front of her.

Lisbon didn't have more on her legs than comfortable sweatpants – normally, she wouldn't go to work wearing sweatpants, but it was the only kind of pants she could get on herself without help – the team had fetched from her apartment, and very sexy socks – sexy, ahum. And she didn't need any shoes because she wouldn't be walking and it wasn't that cold, they were in California after all.

Jane took one of her legs in his hands, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Don't-"

"Don't talk, Teresa."

Jane placed the smallest of kisses on her ankle. Lisbon let out a groan. She _wanted_ to feel it, so much. But because she just couldn't, she wanted him to stop. He reminded her every minute of every day that she couldn't walk, couldn't feel anything in her legs. She wanted to kill him more these days than before the crash.

"Stop, please," Lisbon whispered. Jane looked up.

"Why do you keep doing this, Patrick? You know I don't like it."

Jane sighed, and lowered her leg.

"I want to show you how much I love you-"

"I'm sure you can think of other things to show me. Besides, I already _know_ how much you love me. I will only love you less if you keep doing these things."

Jane sighed again.

He pushed her legs up so they were laying on the couch, bent, and he sat down beside Lisbon, pulling her in his arms, her legs resting on his lap.

"Well, at least your legs are bent-"

"Shut up, Jane, don't be so mean."

"I didn't mean it as a mean thing. Just picture a TV in front of us. We, snuggled up against each other to save heat for the radiator, watching old, cliché Christmas movies that you like so much."

Lisbon looked up at him, and smiled. She swung her arms around him.

"I love you, Patrick," she whispered against his chest. Jane sighed contently. This had to be the most perfect Jane plan he'd ever come up with. Making her happy... was his reason of living.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	5. Sunbathing on the roof

**A/N: Okay, yeah, I know that I'm posting this later than all the other chapters, but you know, I woke up this morning sooner than normal because I really wanted to watch 5x02 ****_before_**** I started my classes. So I had to torture myself into waking up at 6 am, then take the train from around 7 am, and then I had to hurry to school to be able to watch the new episode in the short 40 minutes I had before classes started. Ugh, that's what The Mentalist does to me. Again, ugh. But the episode was epic, though, full of Jisbon. If you haven't seen the episode again, I can really recommend watching it!**

**But anyways, I normally would upload new chapters for this story around 11:30 am here, but I was in class at that time and I did ****_not_**** have any time left to post it in between classes so now I'm just writing the Author's Note in the train so that I could upload it as soon as I came home. Does this make sense? I'm sorry if it doesn't :D. **

**Ugh. I'm tired of myself sometimes. I'm ****_way_**** too complicated. And Phonetics is seriously messing with me. (Phonetics is the study in which you write down how you pronounce words. It's killing.) So that's how I feel now. Ugh.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_You look beautiful when you smile_**

**_Scenario five: 'Sunbathing on the roof'_**

_"I love you, Teresa," Jane whispered as he carefully placed her on her back, covering her with his strong, slightly tanned body. Lisbon reached up with her arms, pulling him closer, and swung her legs around his waist..._

_Wait, what?_

_"Teresa," Jane whispered in her ear. Lisbon groaned. Don't stop, come on, don't wake me up._

_"Teresa, wake up."_

Lisbon opened her eyes, hesitantly. She looked straight into Jane's clear green eyes.

He smiled at her, softly brushing her cheek.

"I'm curious to know what you were dreaming about, sweet," he whispered, pointing out the fact that Lisbon had grabbed Jane's hand and had placed it on her ribs just below her breasts. Lisbon blushed softly, before pushing him away.

"Nothing... important."

Jane eyed her suspiciously, before he smiled his 1000-watt smile – of course he knew what she was dreaming about, he was Patrick Jane after all – and got out of the bed.

"It's a beautiful day, Lisbon!" he sung, and danced to the medium-sized hospital rooms to swing the classy curtains open.

"The sun is shining!" he continued singing, and turned towards her. She rolled her eyes, though the dream was still imprinted in her memory. What had that been about? Was she so desperate to get him inside her pants that her subconscious mind had started dreaming about it? She must be the most ridiculous person ever.

She tried her daily-routine – trying to move her legs – but failed. Like usual.

"You need to stop trying that, Teresa," said Jane while he went to pick out a three-piece-suit. He stayed the nights at the hospital, like usual, but also spent it in Lisbon's bed. He just couldn't sleep properly when he was wearing his suits, so he'd gotten his pajamas from his 'home' – nobody knew he had a home – and collected most of his three-piece-suits to stock them in a closet in Lisbon's room. Of course, Lisbon hadn't agreed on it but he wanted to stay with her, and if she wanted it too, she needed to give in.

"But what if I suddenly can move them?"  
"You won't walk over night."

Lisbon groaned.

Jane got dressed, and then stared out the window.

Lisbon sighed, and laid back onto her pillow. The hospital had been scary once. She would come there, only to get away immediately when the job was done. It gave her creeps, it smelled of sick people.

But now, now that it was her home for the past week and the next coming weeks, it didn't look so scary anymore. She knew every sound, where it came from and for what it was. Maybe that was the best thing about this all: she felt like a doctor, she knew what a lot of medical terms stood for and how the machines next to her bed worked.

Suddenly, Jane stood next to Lisbon's bed, his arms already moving to pull her up.  
"You know I don't like being carried around without knowing what you're planning on doing, right?"

Jane just smiled faintly.

"I won't throw you off the building, if that is what you're afraid of."

"No, not at all. I just like to know what you're planning."

"Well, then you're out of luck. I won't tell you," said Jane, and pulled her to the edge. He was already taking off her dress, and Lisbon just sighed.  
"Hey, my legs are paralyzed, I can still move my arms-"

"I don't care. You won't do anything about your appearance anyway."

Lisbon sighed, knowing Jane had won. Again.

A few minutes later, they were going through the hall of the hospital, to the direction of the elevators. The nurses smiled brightly at Lisbon, even if, how unfortunate, they couldn't fully see her because of the wheelchair.

When in the elevator, Lisbon just stared at Jane. She could ask him what he was planning, but she knew he wouldn't give in easily. She would have to fight for an answer, and honestly, a fight was the last thing she wanted right now. Besides, she would find out in a matter of seconds anyways.

She looked at the numbers on the wall, pointing out at which floor of the building they were, and she rolled her eyes when she saw they were exceeding the public levels, and were going to the roof.

She wouldn't even ask.

"Viola," Jane said as the doors of the elevator opened. They were indeed on the roof, where the sun was burning smoking hot.

"Do I want to know what you were planning on doing here?"

"Well, since it's a beautiful day, I thought we might seek some well-deserved sun hours. I love your skin, but it definitely shows how long you've been out of the sun. Besides, being in the sun gives vital vitamins."

Lisbon rolled her eyes again. "I don't need that-"

"Of course you do, Teresa."

"What about the medications-"

"I have them with me. We're not even outside the hospital, if something happens I can get help."

He didn't give her time to reply, already tucking his arms under their usual place on her body, lifting her bride-like. He placed her on a sun chair, turning it so she caught just the right angle of the sun.

Jane had been smart not to get her in jeans, she would have to take it off eventually anyways. Though Lisbon had always told herself she wouldn't give in to such stupid things as sunbathing, she thought that was exactly what she wanted now. It was something different than being in her room the entire day. And even if she wouldn't feel the sun burning on her legs, Jane would be there to prevent her from turning into a red pepper.

She took off the dress Jane had forced her in over her head, and only then she realized she was now clad in only her underwear. But she didn't shy away. Maybe it had something to do with her dream. But mostly it was because Jane had started with this, and hadn't entirely thought it through if the way he was suddenly staring at her chest was any indication. She turned her head slightly, and she smiled at what she saw. Jane's mouth was only slightly open, but she could almost _see_ it going dry. She decided to hide her slight embarrassment – why would she be embarrassed? She didn't have a bad body, she was a cop after all, she was, if she might say so, quite fit – by moving in the chair so her chest was only more visible.

Jane might be Jane, not behaving like a man in most situations, but he was still a man at heart. He couldn't ignore a beautiful woman.

"What? Never seen a female body in your life?" asked Lisbon, playfully, and Jane shook his head, to pull himself out of his more than realistic fantasy. He coughed, thinking Lisbon couldn't hear it, but she smiled a mischievous smile. She would give him what he deserved, tricking her into things she didn't even want.

He ignored her statement, which made Lisbon's smile grow only wider. He took off his shirt – he knew what they would do, and Lisbon only now noticed that he'd not put on his entire three-piece-suit, only the pants and shirt.

He also took off his pants, so he too was only clad in his underwear.

_You're not going to stare, Teresa Lisbon._

She looked at Jane.

_Darn._

Jane worked out never. How did he have such a good body? Okay, he didn't have a six-pack, but it wasn't that bad. His skin was also slightly tanned, not too much, just enough.

Lisbon smiled slightly, before she closed her eyes.

Jane smiled too when he noticed Lisbon faintly checking out his body.

But she could close her eyes when she was done. Jane was never done checking out _her_ body. She was so beautiful, and even more beautiful now that the sun gently caressed it.

He had felt his mouth go dry the first second he'd seen her taking off her dress, revealing her well-trained body. Keeping himself from touching her would be more difficult now. Damn her. She knew it would. Why did he offer to go the roof again?

A lot of silent minutes later, Lisbon decided she was done with the silence, slowly stirring in her chair. Jane knew she wasn't exactly the person to sunbathe, he could see it in how pale her skin was – not too pale, though – and he had already expected her to start talking to get through these 'sun hours'.

She reached out her hand and gently touched his chest. He smiled, and focused on her caress.

Yet as sudden as she started touching him, she pulled her hands back.

He turned his head, a slight frown on his face.

He saw she had awkwardly closed her eyes. He had had enough of it.

He got up and kneeled down next to her, his finger under her chin to make her look up at him. She didn't open her eyes though, she knew him well enough to know what he was about to do now.

He linked their lips, and she smiled against his lips.

He moved closer, then found no way in doing so, so he carefully climbed on the chair too, covering Lisbon's body.

She was too lost in the kiss to think rationally, yet when Jane pulled away slightly, moved his hands to her breasts and she could clearly already see Jane's reaction, she quickly got her common-sense back, and pushed him away slightly.

She saw Jane pouted slightly, and she brushed his cheek.

"I love you, Patrick. And that is why I want to feel our first time completely, in my whole body. I want to feel it in my toes," she said, and smiled sheepishly, before she became serious again. "Only when the doctors tell me I will never walk again will I come back on that. But until then... until then, I hope you respect my choice. We won't do this until I can enjoy it as much as you can."

Jane sighed, and brushed her cheek too. He kissed the tip of her nose, and she knew he wasn't angry at her.

His eyes filled with tears though. Not because he didn't like the fact that Lisbon had just indirectly rejected him. More the fact that she wanted to wait, until 'she could enjoy it as much as him'. That made him more emotional than it should have.

He laid down next to her, for as much as the chair could allow that, before he pulled Lisbon flush against him, leaving no space between them.

"You mean the world to me, Teresa. And the fact that you want to wait is more precious than anything, except for you, of course. I love you, and I wouldn't want different than do this now but you're my brains. And my brains tell me we're not ready."

Lisbon smiled faintly, before resting her head on his chest.

His hands went to her waist.

"We won't tan properly like this, Lisbon," he said. She huffed.

"I don't care. You can't see that when I'm in my bed, covered with the sheets."

Jane chuckled.

"And I'm not going to dance the tango in the hallway anyway, so it does not matter to me."

Jane laughed, and the sound warmed Lisbon's heart.

"You know the tango?"

Lisbon groaned.  
"I shouldn't have started it."

"No way? The ever serious Teresa Lisbon surrendered to the seducing moves of the tango?"

Lisbon groaned again. "It was in college, okay. I don't even know if I can still dance it."

"We'll see. If you'll be able to walk again, we'll check if you can still do it."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but smiled then, and offered Jane her hand to shake it.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chapter was a bit different from the other chapters, but I didn't want to only focus on Lisbon being paralyzed, but also wanted to add some fluff. Because I'm addicted to fluff. Ugh, again. (I'm addicted to the word 'ugh' too because it just so perfectly describes how I'm feeling now.)**

**And one of my amazing readers pointed out that it was a bit strange ****_how_**** Lisbon became paralyzed. I wrote this when I was in the UK and I didn't have internet there so I couldn't Google for possible causes. And I didn't exactly feel like Googling it when I was about to upload it. But yeah, it can be true that it's completely stupid how Lisbon became paralyzed, but in my delusional mind, it made sense. Do you get that?**

**And I'm also addicted to long Author's Notes. Sorry.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	6. Wheelchair race

**A/N: *sarcastic yay* I'm writing this in the train again, a little hooray for the life of a College student! :S**

**I'm still confused about 5x02, though. I mean, what the hell was that?! Jane is a Jisbon shipper, I did ****_not_**** see that coming ****_at all_****. (For the people that don't understand what I'm saying now; Jane hallucinated that Charlotte was with him and she kept telling Jane how cute and funny and sweet Lisbon was. And since Charlotte wasn't real but a figment of Jane's subconscious, he ships himself with Lisbon.) My fragile shipper heart's almost exploding, Bruno has to stop doing this, it's not even funny anymore. And the next episode will have little to no Jisbon, I guess, if the promo is any indication. Damn.**

**Anyways, thanks for the feedback and follows, it's very much appreciated! **

**This chapter is less, uhm, sexual, than the previous chapter. This chapter is just fun, I guess. Oh, and Minelli is in it, I'm sure you're happy with that, right? I sure am, I'm in love with Minelli.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Yada yada... blablalala... meh.**

* * *

**_You look beautiful when you smile_**

**_Scenario six: 'Wheelchair race'_**

"The rules, people," Jane exclaimed through the hall.  
How Jane had come up with this was a miracle to Lisbon: he had apparently seen people in the waiting room in wheelchairs, and now, they were in the hall, preparing themselves for a wheelchair race, in wheelchairs that you could control yourself when you were in it. Lisbon hadn't completely understood the stages between these two things. Not that she complained, though.

A race between only Jane and Lisbon would not be a race – though it would fit just as well since it seemed as if Jane and Lisbon were in a competition day and night – so the team was invited too. When they'd all sat down in a wheelchair, some other people had seen them too, and had decided to join them. Soon enough, half the floor was preparing themselves for a race that would most definitely create more scratches on the patients' bodies. But they all needed it, mentally, that is.

"No pushing other people out of the wheelchairs. I don't want people to end up in a wheelchair if they weren't in one yet."

Some people chuckled softly.

"No sad faces, I only want to see smiles, you get it? Or I'll have to disqualify you, unfortunately."

He saw Lisbon rolled her eyes. "That applies to you too, Teresa Lisbon."

"Whatever," she murmured, and the people surrounding her smiled. They all knew that the two were together, but not like most people would be together. Most people would kiss each other the entire day. These two kissed too, of course, but bantered more than kiss. Which looked too sweet.

"And if one of the nurses screams at you: ignore them. They're just grumpy."

Most people laughed, including the nurses at the other end of the hall. They were somehow happy Patrick Jane was there. The entire floor was happier since he came there, with his smiles he warmed their hearts.

"Okay people, there we go," Jane said, and climbed on a table to prevent people from riding over his feet, "three, two, one, go!"

Everybody left immediately, some people bumping into each other, but so far, nobody was more hurt than they were before. Even Lisbon was doing her best.

"Thanks for this, Patrick," said Loreen behind him, and he turned around, his 1000-watt smile already on his face.

"Anything for my Teresa-"

"So you admit that it's not for the rest of the floor at all?"

Jane shrugged.  
"Maybe. A bit. Okay, it's for the rest too, but I hadn't counted on so many people joining."

Loreen smiled, looking at a lost patient at the end of the group, who was looking around as if he had no idea where he was.

"But it's nice, Patrick. We wouldn't dare to do something like that. If something happens now to the patients, we can blame you."

Jane smiled, raising his arms as if he was super awesome.

"Used to it," he said, well aware that Loreen knew he was referring to Lisbon.

They looked at the group, and saw Lisbon and another patient fighting a battle for the gold medal – which they didn't have, of course. The price was the honor of winning, and a kiss on the cheek from Jane for women, and from Loreen for men. Every woman hoped of course that she would win, so she could get a kiss from Jane – even if it was only on the cheek. Two women weren't so fond of that kiss, and their names were Teresa Lisbon and Grace van Pelt, of course. Nothing personal.

Lisbon and the patient rolled over the finish, and Jane looked at Cho, was the referee on this one, to check who'd won.

_Lisbon_, Cho mouthed, and Jane smiled.

"Time to give my woman her well deserved kiss," said Jane, and Loreen rolled her eyes.

Jane skipped to the finish line, and Lisbon was already rolling her eyes. She moved her head though, so she could claim her kiss. Jane decided the cheek just wasn't good enough, and turned her head, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

The people started cheering, but they could clearly hear disagreements from some jealous women, and Jane pulled away. He quickly brushed Lisbon's cheek, before turning to the 'crowd'.

"I promise, people, if we'll do this again sometime, I'll disqualify Teresa here so she won't be able to win."

Some women smiled, satisfied, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"This will be repeated someday, people, so stay tuned!"

More people rolled their eyes, but returned to their rooms. It hurt to Lisbon that some people got out of their wheelchairs, but she knew how to deal with it now.

Lisbon got back to her room too, the team, Jane and Loreen following her.

Jane carried her back to her bed and the team sat in their 'own' chairs, Jane on the edge of her bed again.

Lisbon had a big smile on her face though, and that made the team happy too.

"That woman looked really jealous, Boss," Rigsby said, and Lisbon smiled at Jane.

"Well, who wouldn't be?"

Jane smiled. This had to be the first time she bragged about being with him. Not that he wanted it more, he liked how she behaved when the team wasn't around, but it felt great for once.

"And nobody got hurt. That's the first time in a Jane-plan."

Jane clutched at his chest as if these words shot him.  
"Oh, Cho, that hurt."

"It's true, though," said Lisbon, and Jane looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She just smiled innocently at him, and he rolled his eyes.

A knock followed on the door, and five heads turned into that direction. Lisbon almost shot to the ceiling and back when she saw who was standing there.

"What did I miss here? Not something Jane caused, I hope?"

The team, except Jane, smiled.

"Hey, Minelli," said Lisbon, and said man smiled at her. This was the first time Minelli had come for her. Now that Lisbon thought about it, she hadn't seen him in years anyway, hospital or not.

He walked over to the bed and wrapped Lisbon into a tight hug. Jane left the bed, and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"You fine?" asked Minelli. Lisbon nodded.  
"Yeah, considering the circumstances," she said, and pointed at her legs.

"Yeah, well... I'm not Santa Claus, Lisbon, I can't perform miracles."

"And I didn't ask for that."

"Touché."

He sat down on a chair too. Lisbon felt super happy now that he was here. He had become her second dad now, since her first dad wasn't exactly the dad you would want and need as a child. She loved Minelli as if he was her own dad. She had even turned to him sometimes during Jane's six months of absence, since she hadn't known what to do with it anymore at that time.

The team left after a while, again feeling like they didn't really belong there much. Van Pelt couldn't help but pull Minelli in a quick hug, though, before they left.

"Great, now that the kids are gone, I can talk to the parents," said Minelli, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"What important news do you have to discuss that the team can't hear?" Jane asked. Minelli shrugged.

"Nothing, really. It sounded 'cool' in my head."

Jane and Lisbon laughed. "Well, it sure was cool."

"Really?" Minelli asked, and straightened a bit, his ego boosted considerably.

"I just wanted to tell Lisbon that she needn't be sad. I know that this wasn't what you'd imagined a life with Jane like, but it will change, I know it."

Lisbon nodded.

"You already told me that in your card-"

"But I wanted to tell you in person. Because you're important to me, Teresa. Really important. And you're not allowed to feel any kind of sadness now that you already suffered so much. A woman can only stand that much of sadness in her life."

Lisbon closed her eyes briefly, and then opened them and looked at Jane.

"I'm happy, Virgil. Even if this wasn't exactly what I'd hoped. I have Jane, that's all I need."

Minelli looked at Jane for a second, then at Lisbon, who was staring at Jane without really knowing it, and he sighed.  
"I don't understand your taste in men, but I'll definitely approve it if he makes you happy."

Lisbon turned to Minelli again, and smiled.  
"Thanks, Virgil."

"Oh, and Jane, I'm serious. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you. No, Jane, I know your vices, you tend to hurt people in your chase for Red John, and I don't want Teresa to suffer more than she's able to, especially now. I have had an emotional wreck at my beach house sometimes while you were in Las Vegas. Believe me if I say that if you do that one more time, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"I believe you, Virgil."

"Good. Because I don't like to be that harsh. But you require that, definitely."

Lisbon smiled at Jane.  
"Now you hear it from somebody else for once."

Jane rolled his eyes. "I understand now that if I get you, I'll get Minelli as evil father-in-law with you?"

"You bet you do."

* * *

**A/N: For some reason, checking this story while listening to 'All Star' from Smash Mouth fits. Yeah, you should definitely listen to that song and then read this chapter again. Ugh, it fits so much :D.**

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Let me know, please, what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	7. Movie marathon

**A/N: I know that this story is getting more ridiculous with the day, but I kinda liked writing it and that's why I write, you know? Because ****_I_**** liked doing it :D.**

**Anyways, I couldn't let Lisbon suffer any longer so here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for. I guess :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. That's swag language. I've got swag.**

* * *

**_You look beautiful when you smile_**

**_Scenario seven: 'Movie marathon'_**

"I have these films in store-"

"I don't want to watch movies, Patrick-"

"And I don't care. _I_ want to."

Lisbon sighed. Jane stalled the movie collection on Lisbon's bed, so she could pick one. Why did he have to be so stubborn? She couldn't change what he had on his mind, not with a million kisses.

"I have Enchanted, which is for children, obviously. With James Marsden. I figured you like him-"

"No."

"No? Okay. Well, Aladdin-"

"No."

"Finding Neverland?"

"No."

"Sweeney Todd-"

"That's horror. I don't like horror."

"For the love of God, you're a cop! And it's not that much of horror-"

"Just because I'm a cop doesn't mean I like seeing people killed. And somebody's throat gets slid, Jane. That's what I call horror."

Jane smiled, before focusing back on his movie collection.

"West Side Story?" Lisbon blushed faintly, but just enough for Jane to spot.

"You've seen that a lot in your past. No West Side Story then. Uhm... The Little Mermaid?"

Lisbon opened her mouth to tell him 'no', but she shut it and looked down.

"She can't walk in that movie," she said, her voice small. Jane sighed.

"But it gets fixed, Teresa. The handsome prince teaches her how to walk."

"And you're trying to tell me with this that _you_ are my handsome prince?" Lisbon huffed, and Jane clutched his chest as if he was hurt.

Lisbon smiled though, and Jane quickly linked their lips in a necessary kiss, before he lifted the last movie.

"Hairspray then? I know they all dance, but it's with Zac Efron. You can pretend he's that boy you admired in High School but never had the nerves to go to-"

"Oh hush," she said, and gently hit his arm. She didn't protest on the movie, though, so Jane took that as a yes to Hairspray.

He took the movies of Lisbon's bed, put the DVD of Hairspray in the DVD player, and pressed play on the remote control. He almost dove next to Lisbon in her bed.

"Gentle, Jane!" she exclaimed when she noticed he dove inches away from her legs. She couldn't feel them, but she could still break them.

He chuckled, pulled the sheets up to their chins and took Lisbon in his arms, pulling her legs up too.

"This is not a Christmas movie-"

"But it could be. With Christmas, you can watch every movie and pretend it's a Christmas movie. Home Alone gets boring after the fifth time."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, before placing her head on his shoulders and watching as the movie started.

She had to admit, it was a nice movie. Of course, it was a teen movie, it was overly dramatic and highly exaggerated, but it provided the well deserved distraction that only movies could provide you with.

Lisbon noticed that Jane's hands went down her body the further the movie came, and he stopped on her lower tummy, just above her intimate parts. She briefly focused on the feeling, before pushing his hand away. She caught his lips in a passionate kiss though, the movie already forgotten. Jane smiled.

"We're... watching a... movie... Teresa," he managed to murmur between kisses, and she rolled her eyes, even if they were closed.  
"Forget the movie. I hate Zac Efron."

He gently pushed her away. "Don't distract me from my task, woman."  
"What task?"  
"Watching the movie."

"Oh, that task. Well, FYI, _your_ hands wandered down my body, Jane, so _I_ am not the one who started this."

Jane smiled, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Touché."

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, occasionally kissing since that was really needed.

"Next movie?"

"Ah, you were planning on a marathon. Right."

Jane smiled. "Of course I was, my dear. Never had a movie marathon?"  
"Of course I had. In college. But they weren't teen movies. They were horror movies or thrillers. Movies that made you dive underneath your sheets."

He lifted Sweeney Todd, an innocent smile on his lips.

"No, Jane. I'm not watching that one. Besides, I don't like Johnny Depp."  
"You don't?"

"No. I don't like old men. Which makes me wonder why I'm with you."  
"Stop that, woman, it hurts."

"It better hurt."

"I'm only two years older than you."  
"Which still makes you old."

"Johnny Depp is only ten years older-"

"Which also makes him old."

Jane sighed, and looked at the collection. There were a lot of movies he wanted to watch, but Lisbon rejected every single one he offered. He turned towards her again.  
"Then which one do _you_ want to watch?"

Lisbon startled slightly, before she looked at the movies again.  
"Well, something less teen-ish."

Jane looked at the movies.

"Something that makes you cry?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Not necessarily, but if that makes it less teen-ish, that's okay."

He raised a movie. She read the cover. 'RENT'. Never heard of it.

"About a group of young people that live in New York and face all kind of problems that come with adult life. Sounds teen-ish, but it isn't. I've seen this movie once, don't know when and why. But it's a beautiful movie."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Well fine. But I'm not going to cry, if that is what you want. I am well past that phase."

-YulianaHenderson-

Damn Patrick Jane and his stupid tricks.

She knew he noticed she was crying.

Angel, one of the main characters, had just died because of AIDS, and now the rest of the main characters were having a low-budget funeral because that was all they could pay for. But it was heart-breaking.

Jane's embrace got tighter. He knew how the movie ended, she didn't. And she had the feeling she didn't want to know.

"I said I wouldn't cry," she whispered. Jane smiled faintly.

"I know. But you're only human, Teresa."

He kissed the top of her head, and just when the movie ended, Jane noticed she'd fallen asleep. Now she would never know that the characters fell into happy lives after all.

He gently placed her back onto her pillow, and took the movies from her bed.

"Patrick," Loreen whispered from the door opening. She saw Lisbon was sleeping, and didn't want to wake the woman since she still needed to rest. A coma and being paralyzed wasn't just something.

Jane turned to the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

He nodded, and looked at Lisbon briefly before following the woman to the hall.

"The test results just came back. The nerves aren't completely destroyed, only partly damaged. If Teresa trains hard, she will be able to walk again."

Jane's face lit up.  
"What?" he asked, incredulously, though of course he'd heard what the nurse had just told him.

She shook her head, she knew he'd heard her and she wasn't going to repeat it.

Jane suddenly engaged the woman into a tight hug, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Don't thank me, thank the doctors and Teresa."  
"So she will walk again?"  
"If she trains hard, she probably will yes."

"Yes!" Jane exclaimed, and pulled away from Loreen, running into Lisbon's room to wake her and tell her. Lisbon faintly opened her eyes, irritated by the way Jane woke her.  
"What the hell-"  
"You will walk again, Teresa!" Jane exclaimed, and Lisbon was suddenly wide awake.  
"What?"  
Jane pulled her out of her bed, while Lisbon was still registering what he'd told her.

Then, it hit her. She swung her arms around his neck, while Jane was dancing with her – one-sided, of course.

She would walk again. Everything she'd promised Jane for when she would feel something again then suddenly knocked on the doors to her brain.

The tango. She'd have to look up some information on the internet for that one.

Their first time. She blushed slightly, now realizing that that would come sooner than she would have wanted. But she was ready for it. Now more than ever, now that she knew she would someday walk again.

* * *

**A/N: It's a miracle! A Christmas miracle, in October :D. Yeah, I know it's a bit unrealistic, but miracles happen and I just didn't want Lisbon to suffer anymore. Honestly, I hated myself too for even thinking of writing this sequel, since it's so sad and mean to make Lisbon paralyzed, but the feelings, ugh. :D**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	8. Shop 'till you drop

**A/N: Regarding some criticism I got: unless you log in, I'm not going to be bothered by what you say. **

**And kinda in a hurry because The Mentalist almost starts on SBS6, 5x01, I just need to see it again :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Meh.**

* * *

**_You look beautiful when you smile_**

**_Scenario eight: 'Shop 'till you drop'_**

Jane had decided they needed to shop for more clothes for Lisbon.

When she would able to walk again, she couldn't just walk around Jane in her standard jeans and shirt. She needed something more fancy, even if Lisbon didn't want that.

The hospital didn't want to release Lisbon yet. They told them that they wanted to see how she coped with it, how she would eventually be able to walk again, and what she needed for that. They had never had something like this yet, they could learn from it and they would help future patients.

Though Lisbon was still a patient at the hospital, they allowed her to do more now. She didn't need to stay in the hospital 24/7 anymore, she was allowed to go the CBI sometimes, and like now, to the shops.

Against her will, because Jane took her with him.

"What about this?" Jane asked as he raised a pink dress. Lisbon almost puked.

"No."  
"Ah, come on, Teresa-"  
"I won't wear something pink. I'll go with you on the dress thing, but pick something darker. And less pink."  
Jane pouted, but put back the dress.

She continued rolling through the shop, until Jane stopped her again.  
"This one?" Lisbon turned around, and saw the dress.

She smiled.

It was a light green dress, and she estimated the dress to be just above her knees if she would wear it. It was strapless, and a darker green ribbon was tied around the waist of the dress.

It was a beautiful dress, she had to admit.

"I guess I can try it," she said, and Jane's smile widened.

She didn't need to be standing to show the dress. And she couldn't, of course.

She rolled into the little dressing rooms, and got dressed.

When she got out of it, she immediately saw Jane's eyes watering. He lifted her out of the wheelchair, and linked their lips. She smiled against his lips, swinging her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Not that that was possible, since he already was working hard to keep her upright. But she loved him for doing so.

"You're so beautiful, Teresa," he whispered against her lips, "and I love you so much."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"And I love you too. If _you_ pay for this dress. I can't afford it."

He chuckled.

"I will. Everything you want, you can get it. I will pay for everything, Teresa. Money will never be a problem for you anymore."  
She swallowed, since these words hurt her just a bit. She wasn't exactly poor anymore, but that had been different. When her father had just died, she had to work despite her young age to be able to take care of her younger brothers. She didn't _have_ to do it, if she could believe people back then. But did they have another choice? She didn't want to starve to death, so she'd better get off her lazy ass and start doing something.

It wasn't true that she could buy everything she wanted these days though. It wasn't like she earned much as a police officer. Sure, she could buy enough with it, but that was really it. The necessary things. She couldn't afford to shop for fancy clothes, and she didn't find the need in it either since looking like a real life Barbie doll wasn't really practical when you were fighting crime.

But now that Jane promised her this, she felt emotional. She knew Jane had enough money – after all, he still owned that house in Malibu, had another home and occasionally rented a motel room, had his light blue/grey Citroen DS that was probably more precious to him than she was, and had the most exclusive wardrobe; of three-piece-suits, that is, but they looked like they were hand-made and for him and him alone – but she never knew if he would use it were they to get together. Turned out he would, with so much love that it almost suffocated her.

She inhaled his scent, before slightly pushing him away – she couldn't entirely pull him away if she wanted to stay in one piece before she could walk properly. He smiled, and placed her back in the wheelchair.

"See? Dresses look great too on Teresa Lisbon."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

He brushed her cheek briefly before she went back to the dressing rooms to change back to her usual attire. Which she loved more, of course, but she guessed she could get used a bit to dresses. She always hated them, especially at work – how Van Pelt could show up in one was a Christmas miracle to her – but actually only at work. Like said before, fighting crime in a dress wasn't exactly practical, and you needn't be a fashion queen if you worked at the CBI. That didn't apply to Patrick Jane, of course.

But she did wear her Lisbon-jersey when at home, and that was a dress. A very short one. Not that she would wear it when somebody was around – maybe except for that moment when the psychiatrist was framing her and she lost it. Jane had seen her then in it, and she had blushed on her entire body then – but for Jane she could make an exception. She wouldn't be at work entire days and nights anymore, now that she would live with Jane – which she wanted with all her heart. Not that she would admit the fact.

'Never admit your weaknesses', everybody had told her in her past.

Well, Patrick Jane was her weakness.

"I have to admit, Lisbon, I never would've expected you to give in this easily," said Jane from outside the room. Lisbon smiled.

"You should be proud of yourself, you have that effect on me lately."

She could almost feel his smile, and she rolled her eyes.

"And you know how difficult it is not to barge into you right now? The only thing parting me from the thing I really want is this stupid curtain," he said, and she saw the curtain moving faintly, obviously because Jane leant against it.

"Whatever," she murmured as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Just when she was finished, Jane pushed open the curtain.

"You're too late," stated Lisbon, and Jane pouted. She rolled her eyes again.

"What next?" asked Jane as they exited the shop, "lingerie?"

Lisbon slapped his arm.

"Don't push your luck, Mister."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Hi Teresa!" Stacey, a girl from Lisbon's floor, shrieked when Lisbon and Jane exited the elevator. Lisbon smiled at the girl, but she felt genuinely sorry for the girl.

Lisbon was thirty-eight. She had had a whole life, walking around and doing the things that she wanted, for as much that was possible without the man she loved.

But Stacey was only eight. She had a decease that slowly damaged the nerves in her body, paralyzing the girl until she would ultimately be completely paralyzed. But she kept smiling, kept positive. She didn't know better than The Wheelchair.

"Hey Stacey," said Lisbon.

"What were you doing with Patrick outside the hospital?" Stacey asked.

"Shopping."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Really? Did you buy beautiful dresses?"

Lisbon laughed, and looked at Jane. Jane smiled.

"We did, Stacey. Teresa will show them someday, but she has to sleep now. She's being dramatic about her sleep-"  
"Stop it, Patrick," Lisbon said, and slapped his arm.

She retreated back to her room, leaving Jane behind with the girl.

"What's with her?" asked Stacey. Jane shrugged.

"Teresa isn't really feminine. She didn't want to buy a dress at first, but I talked her out of that. I'm guessing she regrets it now," he replied.

Stacey smiled.

"She's stubborn, isn't she?"

Jane chuckled. "She is."

"Patrick!" Lisbon exclaimed from her room, and both Jane and Stacey smiled.

"I guess the queen needs help getting into bed," Jane said, and Stacey chuckled faintly.

"Go then," Stacey said, and Jane bowed before Stacey – Stacey liked to say that she was a princess, she liked princesses – before hurrying to Lisbon's room. She was already clad in her hospital dress and was in her wheelchair next to her bed.

He helped her get into the bed, and then tucked her in. She frowned at him.

"You're not joining me?"

Jane smiled, but then shook his head. "Not yet, my love. I have to do some things first. But I'll come too eventually."

He placed a small kiss on her lips, and when he left, she had already closed her eyes. He doubted if she would really sleep before he was with her, since she always had nightmares when he wasn't around.

"Loreen, can I ask you for a favor?" Jane asked when he walked into the nurses' bullpen. Loreen looked up.

"Depends on what you want from me. I'm not going to take off my clothes."

Jane rolled his eyes. She started to become like him, and he didn't exactly like it. There was only enough room for one Jane.

"I'm not asking you that. Though I would love it-"  
"What do you need from me, Patrick?"  
Jane smiled. "It's Teresa's birthday next Friday. I want to do something special."

* * *

**A/N: I know Jane and Lisbon behave strangely in this story, but it's not like they are in the same situation as they are in in the show :D.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	9. Learning to walk again

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this highly ridiculous story. I didn't want to go into the physical therapy thing too much since that would get a bit boring and this isn't such a story, so this is what I could get in Word :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_You look beautiful when you smile_**

**_Scenario nine: 'Learning to walk again'_**

The doctors had given Lisbon different medications, to try and stimulate her legs again. She first had to feel them before she would start walking – which was logical, of course. They also tried different techniques – bending and stretching her legs for example – but unfortunately without any luck. But they knew the nerves weren't destroyed completely, so there had to be a way to make them work again. They had good hopes.

Lisbon smiled at Jane.

Jane's hand went from her cheek to her neck, her collarbone, her breasts briefly – he knew she didn't really like to be touched there since it reminded her of what she couldn't have yet – and then her tummy.

He saw her facial expression change though when he passed her hips and went to her legs.

"Patrick-"

He silenced her by kissing her briefly. When he pulled away, she sighed, almost desperately. He sat up straight, and continued stroking her legs. He leaned on one of his arms, while the other slowly started tickling her feet, even if she wouldn't feel it.

Lisbon's eyes widened.

"What? What's wrong?" Jane asked, already worrying something was wrong with her. She shook her head.

"Do that again." Jane frowned, and tickled her feet again.

"This?"

Lisbon clutched Jane's supporting arm, almost knocking it away.

"Oh my-"  
"What, Teresa?" Jane asked. He hated it when Lisbon did these things, leaving him in the dark like that.

"I... I could feel that," she whispered, and Jane gasped.

He jumped out of the bed and screamed Loreen's name, who came immediately – dropping the things she was holding.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and Jane pointed at Lisbon's legs, not able to say anything.

Loreen frowned, and turned to Lisbon.

"Patrick... tickled my foot. I could feel it."

Loreen came to stand beside the bed, gently pulling away the sheets.

She then gently massaged one of Lisbon's legs, looking at Lisbon almost expectantly.

"Can you feel this?" Loreen asked. Lisbon was silent for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Faintly."

"And this?"

Again, Lisbon nodded. "I can, but faintly."

"That's normal. The main thing is that you have the feeling in your legs back. I'm going to call the doctor, he will do more tests," said Loreen, while walking to the door opening. She turned around though, and looked at Lisbon one more time. "Oh, and Teresa, you can't walk yet, let me get you out of that dream."

Loreen left the room, and Jane and Lisbon looked into each other's eyes for the first time since the revelation.

Lisbon's eyes watered immediately, and Jane rushed to her side, taking her in his arms.

"I told you that it would be alright eventually."

Lisbon buried her face in the crook of his neck, and soon enough, his shirt was all wet.  
"I love you, Teresa," he whispered in her ear, and she started sobbing almost violently. He sat down beside her on the bed, pulling her closer, his arms around her waist.

-YulianaHenderson-

The sight Loreen was now seeing was unbelievably funny. And sweet.

Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. Next to each other on the bed, on their backs, looking at Loreen impatiently.

She sighed, but smiled too.

"You only need to bend your legs, slowly, until you're feeling tired or you're far enough. Both of you."

Jane had offered to be doing the same difficult exercises Lisbon had to do. He would pull her through it, even if was less painful for him than for her.

He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it gently.

He could easily pull up his legs with hardly any effort, but that would only be mean to Lisbon. So he did it as slowly as she did. He saw it was difficult for her, which to him was both strange and heartbreaking.

"Take as long as you need, Teresa," Jane whispered. Lisbon shook her head.

"No, I want to walk-"

Jane squeezed her hand almost painfully.

"If you're gonna do it like this, we're done for today. Teresa, you can't force this. It takes time."

Lisbon groaned, and looked at Loreen. Obviously she thought that the woman would understand her, but she was nodding.

"Fine," Lisbon hissed, and continued bending her leg. She didn't have much power in them, which was no surprise since she hadn't used them in weeks.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Only to the other end of the room," the physical therapist said. Lisbon groaned loudly.

"Only?" she repeated incredulously, and looked at the wall, where suddenly Jane was standing, his arms wide.

"If you make it to here, I'll give you a big kiss," Jane said. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"What if I don't want a kiss from you?"

"Then I don't care. _I_ want a kiss from _you_."

Lisbon again rolled her eyes, and she noticed from the corner of her eyes that the therapist was smiling widely.

"I'm used to it now. If I fall, you're there to catch me?"

The man nodded. "But you won't fall, Teresa. We've trained so hard for it, you can do it."

Lisbon took in a deep breath, before getting out of the wheelchair, and taking slow steps towards Jane. His smile grew the further she got, and though she wanted to slap his brains out of his head for treating her like a just-walking-toddler, she was happy she got this far, and without much trouble. She remained upright until she got at the other end of the room, falling into Jane's arms, more because she was overjoyed than really tired or because she'd tripped.

Instead of Jane pulling her up, she quickly placed her feet on the floor and stood again. She swung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, linking their lips into the promised kiss. Jane smiled against her lips, probing with his tongue against her lips, and she smiled too, before pushing him away slightly.

"Not with Mr. Know-it-all around," she whispered, and he chuckled. She turned around, her legs feeling just a bit weak, but she could stand on them and that was what she was happiest about. She felt the familiar shaking of her legs, though, and stumbled over to the closest chair.

The therapist walked over to them, clapping.

"Well done, Teresa."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Teresa?" Jane exclaimed from the hall. Lisbon groaned.

"What?"

"Could you come here for a second?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, and put away the magazine she was reading. She got out of the bed – that always made her happy, being able to use her own legs and getting out of the bed whenever she wanted – and walked into the hall. She immediately saw the whole staff of her floor standing there, smiles on their faces, and Jane in the middle.

She frowned, and approached Jane. He immediately grabbed her hands as soon as she stood before him.  
"What the hell is all this?"

"I love you, dear Teresa, and I'm so proud of you. You never fail to be the most wonderful woman in the world, and I'm so happy that you are at _my_ side. I love you, and everything that has happened in the past weeks made me realize that we aren't immortal, even if we would want it. I don't want to risk losing you again, so I'm asking you now, Teresa Lisbon," he said, and knelt down in front of her on one knee, her hands still in his, "will you please, please, _please_ marry me?"

Lisbon smiled, but briefly, and then looked at the people around Jane.

"And you are here why, exactly?" she asked. There were a few low chuckles.

"To tell you to say yes if you would say no," one nurse said.  
"Because if you don't say yes, we'll be happy to do it for you."

"We watch a lot of soap operas, Teresa."

"We can see it if people are a match made in heaven."

"And trust me," said Loreen behind Jane, "you two are from heaven."

"Did you hit your head, Patrick?" Lisbon asked. "We're already engaged."

Jane shrugged. "Yes, but the last time, I couldn't wrap you into my arms and turn you around."

"Ah, so that's the only reason you're proposing to me again?"

Jane shrugged. "Pretty much."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, and looked around, at the staff that was still looking at them with tears in their eyes. "Getting a bit unsure there, Patrick Jane? I wouldn't have figured you to be so insecure. I would think that you had expected me to say yes without doubting."

Jane shrugged.

"With you, I never know what I can expect."

Lisbon smiled. "Then my answer is no."

Almost all women gasped, but Jane eyed her suspiciously. Lisbon smiled at him.

"Meh, just kidding. Yes, you idiot, I want to marry you," Lisbon said, and heard a few satisfied sighs coming from the staff, before she pulled Jane, grabbed the hem of his shirt, and Jane crashed his lips down on hers.

The women acted as if Jane and Lisbon were on the TV, almost fainting at the cuteness overload of this kiss. They all started clapping, and Jane pulled away slightly from Lisbon, their lips still inches apart.

"I would love to hear you say these words without adding 'idiot' to it, Teresa," he whispered, so that only Lisbon could hear it. Lisbon brushed his cheek briefly.

"Then you are out of luck, Patrick, 'cause you ain't getting that."

"Don't try to be cool here, you're not."

"No?"

"No."

"Why would you propose to me if I'm not cool?"

"Because you're beautiful. Pretty. Sweet. But not cool."

Jane lifted her bride-like – how ironic – and they smiled when all the women almost melted again.

"You don't have to carry me around anymore, Jane."

Jane placed a kiss – more a hickey, but hey, who cared? – in her neck.

"No, but I want to."

-YulianaHenderson-

It felt great, to be able to do everything she wanted without requiring help with it.

She swung one of her legs over Jane's hip, and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Their first time. They'd just had their first time. And the fact that they had waited for it for weeks and now finally were able to do so, made it all the more breathtaking. Literally.

Lisbon sighed.

"What's wrong, my little princess?" Jane asked, stroking her back with his hand. Normally, she would've rolled her eyes at this, but she didn't really feel like that now.

"It's just... at the beginning of this stupid rollercoaster, I had the feeling I wanted to die. Nothing went as I wanted and I ended up in a freaking wheelchair, my biggest nightmare since I was a little girl. And now, I have almost everything I want. You, my legs working properly again."

Jane looked down at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Almost everything?" he asked. She closed her eyes, and blushed slightly.

"What is it that you want, Teresa?"

She sighed.

"It's nothing."

Jane lifted her face so she looked into his eyes. "If you're blushing about it, it's not nothing. Tell me, my love."

She sighed again.

"I want what you've been doing to me all these long days. I want to be responsible of somebody, and not only of you for once. I want to hold a beautiful tiny creature in my arms and being able to say it's _my_ beautiful tiny creature. I want a child, Jane. Even if I used to detest them."

Jane swallowed, and pulled her against him impossibly closer, brushing her hair. His other hand went to her tummy, stroking it like he'd done many times before, only now Lisbon didn't stop him.

He was speechless. For once, he was really speechless. He loved this woman so much, and she loved him too otherwise she wouldn't have said yes to his proposals.

"I made a promise to you Teresa, a little while ago. I will give you everything. Everything you want and need. If a baby fits that, that's only fair. And I will do anything within my reach to give you a baby. I promise."

Lisbon sighed contently against his skin, before Jane noticed she fell asleep. He pulled the comforter up to their chins, covering their naked skin.

They were once again where they needed to be: in each other's arms. And not in the hospital for a change, but in Lisbon's apartment. But that couldn't be any less interesting. They were together, that was what counted.

* * *

**A/N: This story started great, but is once again a prove of how bad I become near the end of a story. I dunno, it's not like I lose interest, I just... I suck, I'm such a bad writer.**

**Anyways, thanks to anybody who reviewed, anonymously or logged in. I'm not going to recite all your names because I'm too tired for that but I love you all. And thanks for bearing with me for this story. It really meant a lot!**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**

**And bye! 'You look beautiful when you smile' is OUT. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
